Returning Her Spirit
by Bakagirl101
Summary: I'm sorry Inuyasha...But I have to do it!" He looked at her shocked. "No you don't, Ayume-chan!" "BUT I WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN!" InuyashaxOC rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I just want you all to know that, sadly, I do not own Inuyasha.

Yes...I know it sucks.

but please enjoy...Returning Her Spirit.

* * *

Returning Her Spirit

Prologue

She walked through the dark, cold streets, trying to get to a place to rest her head for the night. Her short reddish-orange pigtails flowing behind her, appearing a dark brown in the night. Her, for now, hazel eyes set on the road ahead. Her knee-length, black skirt flowing slightly in the wind she created with her boot-covered feet.

This was not a happy day for Ayume. This was the 10th year anniversary of her mother's, brother's, and sister's deaths. They had not deserved to die. Ayume lowered her head as her eyes turned to a deep purple. The tears welled up, threatening to fall. She held them in, she would not cry. She would not show weakness. She would be strong.

Ayume shivered as the cool night air hit her body through the fishnet. She had a black tube-top, with fishnet off the shoulder a bit. She had fishnet on the bottom of her shirt, as well as fishnet elbow bands. She had fishnet on the top of her skirt, below her showing belly button. She had black boots that went just below the knee. The wind died down, and the silver cross on her choker swayed until it stopped moving.

Ayume walked past a huge array of stairs. Ayume knew where it led. The Higurashi Shrine, everybody knew about it. As she walked past it, she heard a voice. "_I'm __**watching**__ you, Ayume…_" Ayume's eyes changed to a bright lavender. She'd heard that voice before, in her dreams. She bolted up the stairs leading to the shrine.

When she finally got to the top, she heard it again. "_I'm __**coming **__for you, Ayume…_" She ran for the door to the house. Before she could knock, however, a cold hand wrapped itself around her neck. Ayume screamed a terrified scream, trying to fight off the hand; when the door suddenly opened, revealing a young girl of about 16 or 17 with mid-length, black hair.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. "What's wrong?" Ayume looked behind her, to see nothing there except an old looking tree. "Come here, you look hungry." The girl said. Ayume looked at her as her eyes turned black. Ayume stood still for another minute, looking behind her for the source of that voice. Of that cold, dead hand grasping her throat. After seeing nothing, she ran inside and shut the door.

Once inside, the girl lead Ayume to the kitchen. Ayume sat down at the table while the girl started making something quick to eat. "So, what's your name?" The girl asked. Ayume looked up at her. _Should I tell her? Can I trust her?_ After a while, she finally answered her, "My name is Saki Ayume. What's your's?" The girl looked up at Ayume and smiled. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Why were you outside? Why'd you scream?"

Ayume felt her eyes turn red. "Why do you care? It's none of your business!" She snapped at Kagome. Kagome just looked at her, still smiling softly. "You don't have to get so upset, Ayume-chan, I was just asking." Then the microwave went off. "Oh, there's the food. I hope you like ramen." Ayume just stared at her with light yellow eyes. Kagome barely knew her, and yet was giving her the title, friend. Ayume's eyes turned to a dark orange and she felt the corners of her mouth start to turn up.

As Kagome set the ramen cup in front of Ayume, she said, "You can stay here for tonight, ok Ayume-chan? I can lay down a sleeping bag on my bedroom floor for you." Ayume looked at her, "Alright…Kagome-chan." Kagome's smile widened at the title. "Eat up, Ayume-chan, 'cause it's off to bed right after. You can even borrow some of my old pj's. At least until we get you some of your own." Ayume nodded as she finished up her ramen.

When they had gotten to Kagome's room, Ayume thought that she would scream. The entire room was…pink. Ayume was never one to like the color pink. _I just hope the pajamas aren't pink._ And when Kagome handed her some, Ayume found that they weren't pink, but lavender with light blue butterflies on them. _These are pretty cool, but not for pj's. Oh well…it's better than pink._

After Ayume was done changing, she climbed into the, thankfully black, sleeping bag Kagome had laid out for her. "Goodnight, Ayume-chan." Ayume pulled the sleeping bag up over her chin. "G'night Kagome-chan."

* * *

A/N:How was it? Well, I bet you all are wondering what's up with Ayume's eyes. Well...they change color according to her mood. I'll stick a key at the beginning of every chapter. Here it is right now-

Happy-Dark Orange  
Sad-Dark blue  
Mournful-Deep, Dark purple  
Angry-Red  
Nervous-Bright Green  
Afraid-Lavender  
Love-Pink  
Untrusting-Black  
Curious-bright blue  
Surprised-bright yellow

Next time-Walking in slowly, Ayume noticed a young boy that looked to be about 11 or 12, a woman who looked a lot like Kagome, an elderly man with shrine robes and a top-knot, and some strange guy

The guy was wearing very old red clothing. He had long silver hair and golden-amber eyes. But what caught the young girl's eyes were the cute little silver inu-ears atop his head.

"Why's he got inu-ears?"

"You see…I can travel through time, through the well that's in the shrine building. I go back and forth between the feudal era and our modern era, collecting shards of a jewel I accidentally shattered a while back when I was 15.

I hope you enjoyed! BYE!!


	2. Ch1 The Feudal Era and Meeting Inuyasha

HI!! Sorry it took so long to update...I realize this was up a little earlier, but I remembered I had a little editing to do...;;; anyway...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! But I own his ears...holds up headband with dog ears taped on SEE?!

also, here's the eye key:

Happy-Dark Orange  
Sad-Dark blue  
Mournful-Deep, Dark purple  
Angry-Red  
Nervous-Bright Green  
Afraid-Lavender  
Love-Pink  
Untrusting-Black  
Curious-bright blue  
Surprised-bright yellow

Hope you enjoy the chapter!!Chapter: 1

* * *

When Ayume awoke she found that Kagome wasn't in her bed. _Must've gone down for breakfast already…_Ayume climbed out of the sleeping bag and got dressed. When she went to go down the stairs, she heard yelling. One voice she recognized as Kagome's. Her eyes turning a bright blue, Ayume descended the stairs to see who the other one was.

When she got to the kitchen, where the yelling was coming from, she noticed some other people that weren't yelling at all. Just listening. Walking in slowly, Ayume noticed a young boy that looked to be about 11 or 12, a woman who looked a lot like Kagome, an elderly man with shrine robes and a top-knot, and some strange guy.

The guy was wearing very old red clothing. He had long silver hair and golden-amber eyes. But what caught the young girl's eyes were the cute little silver inu-ears atop his head. He was the one having a yelling match with Kagome.

"Umm…am I interrupting anything?" Ayume asked. Everybody turned to look at her. "Oh, you're up Ayume-chan. How'd you sleep?" Kagome asked her. "I slept fine. Arigatou Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled, then said, "Oh yeah, Ayume-chan, this is my mom…" She pointed to the woman. "…My little brother, Sota…" "Hi." "…and my grandpa." "Hi." Ayume said. "Ain't ya gonna introduce me, Kagome?" The other guy said. "Oh yeah…" Kagome was rather hesitant to introduce him. "Ayume-chan…this is Inuyasha." Ayume stared at him, and she felt her eyes turn black. "Why's he got inu-ears?" Kagome looked at her, then sighed.

"You see…I can travel through time, through the well that's in the shrine building. I go back and forth between the feudal era and our modern era, collecting shards of a jewel I accidentally shattered a while back when I was 15. The feudal era is where I met Inuyasha and our other friends. I came back for a little bit, and Inuyasha got impatient again and came to get me. Sorry if we woke you, Ayume-chan." Ayume looked at her. "Nah, I was already up. You still haven't answered my question yet though. Why does Inuyasha have inu-ears?" "It's cause I'm a hanyou. Half youkai, half ningen." "I see. Well I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Ya got any cereal, Kagome-chan?"

After they ate, Ayume went to see Kagome and Inuyasha off. "Well…I guess I'll see you, Ayume-chan." "Yeah…I wish I could go with you guys. Seems more fun than staying here…" Kagome looked down. "Wait a minute! Maybe you could try to go into the well with us! I mean, it's worth a try right?" Ayume looked up at her, her eyes bright yellow. "I guess so…let's try it!" "Hurry up, will ya?!" Inuyasha's agitated voice yelled. Ayume watched as Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well. _Well…time to see if I can._ And with that, she jumped in.

A bright blow light glowed around Ayume. She could've sworn her cross on her choker was glowing white as well. Just as suddenly as the light came, it went, leaving Ayume in the well. "Did it work?" She asked herself aloud. She heard voices above her. She climbed up the side of the well, now noticing how bright it was above her. She climbed out, and saw before her many trees surrounding a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing were Inuyasha, Kagome, and herself, sitting on the well.


End file.
